


Conciencia violeta

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Keith has beautiful eyes tbh, Kissing, M/M, Romance, slightly angst, team keiths purple eyes as fuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith suspiró y dio un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza. No era el único imbécil que habla de amor durante momentos críticos. Que lo gritó.“Shiro, por favor… eres mi hermano. Te amo.”





	Conciencia violeta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en las notas encontradas en el tablero de Keith en la s1.

Día 14: Te amo.

Detalles: in canon, s7.

Extensión: 1530 palabras.

 

**_Conciencia violeta_ **

 

Recargado de la barandilla miraba al desierto nocturno. A sus espaldas, adentro del salón una fiesta, festín, reunión, como fuera, se celebraba con modesta alegría.

Aún en medio de la guerra y la incertidumbre, había momentos para sonreír.

Momentos para amar.

No lo tenía muy claro, pero alguien le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia y Holt e Iverson aprovecharon el momento para festejar una pequeña reunión, más que todo para elevar la moral de todos.

Keith suspiró y dio un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

No era el único imbécil que habla de amor durante momentos críticos.

Que lo gritó.

_“Shiro, por favor… eres mi hermano. Te amo.”_

Un imbécil.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —esa suave voz se lo recordó. Con el rabillo del ojo le miró acercarse y recargarse a su lado, observando también el firmamento añil.

—Tanto ruido no es lo mío —excusó, encogiendo de hombros y con el vaso rojo entre los labios.

—Eso lo sé.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —cuestionó quedo.

De ser cualquier otra persona, seguro lo tomaría como una grosería, pero no se trataba de cualquier otra persona.

—Para tener una excusa para acercarme —replicó Shiro con una sonrisita.

Keith sonrió, ocultándose ese taciturno gesto por las orillas de su vaso.

—No las necesitas.

El silencio les envolvió, pero como la brisa que llegaba al balcón, no era desagradable.

Muchas veces callar y mirar a las estrellas era únicamente lo necesario.

—Algo que siempre me gustó de aquí es que… las estrellas se ven por completo —comentó. Su cabello blanco como la luna se ondeaba por el frío viento al rostro— No necesitas siquiera un telescopio para observarlas.

En sus ojos rasgados todas esas estrellas y constelaciones centellaban.

—Siempre nos escapábamos del cuartel para verlas afuera —añadió Keith— Así fue como me enseñaste a andar en moto.

Shiro rio, al recordar algo.

—Aprendiste muy rápido.

Keith asintió. También lo había recordado.

—Claro, si no aceleraba nos iban a pillar los vigilantes, ¿te imaginas sus caras si veían al queridísimo Takashi Shirogane robándose sus motos con un cadete? —burló, haciéndole reír mucho más.

—Me salvaste la vida —dijo, sin remordimiento alguno de esa doble vida de recluta ejemplar y pillo que sólo Keith conoció— Siempre lo haces —Keith miró el fulgor cerúleo de su brazo robótico y su sonrisa se apagó. Sus ojos opacos reaccionaron cuando unas pequeñas llaves colgaron frente a él— Y ahora te salvaré yo a ti —y esa voz, con aquel tono travieso del pasado, le salvó en primer lugar— Vámonos, ya están borrachos y se pondrán a cantar.

Parpadeó y miró a esa mano robótica que ahora sostenía la suya.

—Vamos, abuelo —se dejó jalar, escapándose de la tediosa fiesta— ¡Pero yo conduzco! —cuchicheó.

Y esa carcajada gamberra y que clamaba libertad de Shiro abrazado a su espalda bajo la noche desértica le hizo sonreír. Sus manos enguantadas se apretaron a los manillares y aceleró, dejando el viento azotar sus cabellos y el Galaxy Garrison bien atrás.

Con las estrellas y los recuerdos de guía, detuvieron a la silueta desolada de una casucha.

Shiro se bajó de un salto, esa sonrisa entusiasta le hacía volver años atrás. No se había ido ese Shiro del todo.

Keith forzó la cerradura desvencijada con una llave oxidada bajo una piedra y entraron.

—Extrañaba este lugar —suspiró feliz, caminando sobre el piso de madera chirriante. El polvo y la arena eran rocío sobre los muebles y demás objetos, como congelados en el tiempo.

—Estarás loco para eso —negó con una risita, yendo a ese intento de cocina para hurgar el refrigerador— Veamos que tengo aquí comestible.

Shiro le siguió, asomándose desde atrás al refrigerador casi vacío.

—Tienes leche… —el mayor metió la mano, acercándose el cartón para leer— Vencida desde hace un año…

Ambos se miraron y rieron.

—Déjala ahí, si la abres seguro sale un brazo y te atrapa —burló, regresando la leche en su lugar. En el cajón de las verduras, que durante todo ese año cuando vivió solo tuvo de todo, menos eso, encontró un botín— Hay cerveza… —hurgó y sacó un par. Con la ceja enarcada de expectativa abrió una presionando de una estocada la chapa contra la puerta abierta del refrigerador. La espuma chorreó su mano. Se la acercó y olisqueó— No huele mal… —entrecerró los ojos y dio un trago largo. Encogió de hombros y tragó, abriendo la otra con la misma habilidad— ¿Quieres? —se la ofreció.

Shiro la aceptó, todavía perplejo.

—¿Qué haces con cerveza aquí? —cuestionó, turnando sus ojos impresionados a la botella y al hombre que se iba a sentar al sofá. Shiro iba a seguirle, pero su atención se clavó a un punto en específico. Frunció el ceño y metió la mano a ese cajón de cubiertos vacío y entreabierto— Y esto… ¿cigarros? —parpadeó, sin dar crédito a la cajetilla en su mano. ¿Fumas?

Keith cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo entre dientes.

—Soy mayor de edad, ¿lo olvidas? —objetó, subiendo los pies sobre la improvisada mesa ratona de tablas y bloques. Sin embargo, sus ojos rehuyeron a esos que le juzgaban— Tenía que distraerme con algo en medio de la nada —trató de justificar, sin tantos bríos— No les cogí vicio, déjalo y ven —se llevó la boquilla de la botella a la boca, pero, no pudo beber.

Shiro suspiró, empeorando el vacío que ni con esa maldita cerveza añeja podría disimular.

Como antes.

Con la curiosidad de un gato, el mayor con botella en mano fisgoneaba la casita en ruinas.

—Deja de merodear mi casa que no tengo drogas —gruñó, estirándose en el polvoriento sofá.

—Lo siento, cuando estuvimos aquí la otra vez no me fijé en todo esto… —excusó con una sonrisita melancólica.

—¿En que yo vivía como un borracho pordiosero? —burló.

—Keith, n- —la tristeza en su voz le empeoró el agujero.

—No te disculpes —dio un trago a su botella y bufó— Lo siento, realmente… fueron momentos oscuros —confesó, mirando a sus manos— Pero algo más valioso me mantenía ahí… —intentó sonreír, pero ahora los recuerdos de aquellos días eran muy vívidos para eso.

Uno, dos, tres:

El tercer abandono sin explicaciones de su vida.

Shiro le quitó la mirada de encima y miró al tablero frente a ellos. El polvo y la arena habían hecho de las suyas, amarilleando las hojas, mapas y garabatos en ellas.

No obstante, para esos ojos tan agudos, dos anotaciones de papel colorido, desentonaban a todos esos cálculos y trazos casi matemáticos.

Se acercó y pasó la mano sobre una de ellas, revelándose su caligrafía inconexa, torcida y apresurada.

Desesperada.

[referencia](https://twitter.com/mumblingelf/status/886833093222518785)

_“Sólo quiero estar algún día pronto y esto me está matando cuando estás lejos”_

La otra nota, la violeta le hizo retroceder de impresión.

El puño todavía descuidado, pero consistente en su mayor parte, como con una determinación muy clara para poderse arrepentir después.

[referencia](https://twitter.com/mumblingelf/status/886833093222518785)

_“Sólo quiero morir algún día pronto, porque me está matando mientras te alejas”_

—Estas… notas. Keith… —apenas pudo articular.

Keith se levantó de inmediato, pero congeló cuando pensó en moverse. Su expresión adolorida rehuyó y chocando sus talones al mueble, optó por sentarse otra vez.

—Déjalo ya —tragó grueso y miró a la ventana cenicienta— No soy un niño… ¿sí? Sé cómo son las cosas, muy bien —pidió, atreviendo a sonreír para ser fuerte—Y puedo vivir con ello, ¿sí?

—¿Qué dices? —rechazó, acercándose con prisa. Se arrodilló a su lado, buscando estar al nivel de esos ojos esquivos— Yo… yo también te extrañé, yo también te necesité ese año preso —confesó. Los hombros de Keith tiritaron, rehusándose a tener suficiente fortaleza para mirarle— Robarnos esas jodidas motos, no tener preocupaciones, estar juntos, todo esto lo extrañé… —añadió, con una sonrisa tan honesta como desolada. Shiro posó con suma cautela la mano a su rodilla y por un segundo, los ojos de Keith se atrajeron a él. Su otra mano delineó la cicatriz en su mejilla con las yemas—Yo también te amo... —murmuró.

Keith retrocedió del asiento, con el pecho subiendo y bajando de la súbita conmoción.

—¿Lo recuerdas…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Como sus irises de otro mundo brillaban podían delatar las lágrimas que se había tragado— ¿Sí lo recuerdas? —insistió, tomando de su muñeca, dudando de apartarla o no.

—Por eso desperté —respondió sin dejar de sonreírle con ese cariño siempre presente— De haber estado los dos en el león negro, seguro te habrías aparecido dentro su conciencia otra vez —soltó una risita, pero sus ojos miraron a otro lugar, como queriendo recordar— Ese lugar…

—¿Te daba miedo? —la preocupación en su voz rasposa le enterneció.

Le volvió a mirar, deslizando el pulgar sobre la marca en su piel.

Frío e intimidante cuando a la luz se parecían el azul oscuro más profundo, y sumamente brillantes como cúmulo de constelaciones violetas.

Shiro negó.

—Me recordaba al color de tus ojos —sonrió.

Keith lagrimeó e inclinó el rostro contra esa mano que le acariciaba. Su sonrisa era estremecedora.

—Te amo —repitió, esta vez sin desespero ni temor de perderlo de nuevo.

La distancia entre sus bocas desvaneció en un parpadeo, y con otro de ellos, esa conciencia violeta se selló.


End file.
